Changing Colors
by AvatarRocky
Summary: Break out the sweaters and put your marshmallows in your cocoa. Decided to warm everybody up to the fall with a little Jara one-shot. Now, help me out. I can continue it a little bit, three or four chapters. I have a plot line in my head, but I don't know if I want to apply it. Review!
1. Part 1

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA.**

**Changing Colors**

"Come on, Jaffrey, you're going to make us late!" Jerome whined as he pulled on Mara's hand, dragging her toward the main streets, passed the cobblestone roads.

"Jerome, where are we going?" Mara asked, half amused with her boyfriend's childish excitement. Receiving no answer, she struggled to keep up with the blonde as he ran through pedestrians, forcing a path where there was none. Pigeons flew up in confusion and pedestrians gave them looks, but Jerome didn't seem to notice.

"Jerome, would you slow down?" Either he didn't hear her, or didn't like the idea of a casual stroll, because he picked up speed, his scarf flailing behind him. Finally, he decided to rest at a nearby park bench.

"Jerome, do you mind telling me where you are taking me?" Mara panted, collapsing against the bench. He smiled at her, shifting a strand of hair from her face.

"It's a surprise." He said with a smirk.

"But I don't like surprises." Mara whined. He just laughed and took off again.

"Jerome!" Mara cried after him. Sighing, she hoisted herself off the bench and pursued the boy. Jerome looked completely reckless, ignoring all traffic signs and passing cars. He was in a world of his own, his own bubble of excitement. Whenever he was like this, Mara felt on top of the world. He was practically glowing, which made every fiber in her body come alive. The blast of a horn brought Mara back to reality, and she realized she was standing in the middle of the road. She became aware to the autumn chill and rubbed her arms, wishing she had brought a jacket. Jerome had dragged her out of the house so fast, she didn't have the chance. Wait, where was Jerome? Mara picked up speed as she realized she had lost sight of him. Running over the cobblestones in her furry, black boots, Mara looked in every direction. She had no idea where she was and no idea where she was going. At last, she caught sight of blonde tufts in a crowd of pedestrians, but she knew those tufts very well.

"Jerome!" She called out. He whirled around, just realizing that they weren't together. She ran toward him, hugged him, and then slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"I _told you_ slow down." She whined, now completely out of breath. He looked sorry, but there was still excitement in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I'm excited."

"I can see that." She laughed. He beckoned for her to follow him, slower this time. He was almost walking. Once again, he started pushing past pedestrians, on a mission to an unknown destination. He kept his finger entwined with Mara's, determined not to lose her again. At an intersection, he turned around to face his girlfriend.

"We're almost there." He said, bouncing on his heels.

"Are you going to tell me now?" Mara asked, hopeful. Her hopes were shattered when he laughed at her question.

"No, I was going to tell you to close your eyes."

"Why?" She asked, half-frightened. He flashed a bright smile.

"Surprise." He closed her eyes for her, and then covered them. On instinct, she put her arms out, and Jerome put them back down.

"I suggest you don't walk around with your arms out. People may think you're a zombie." She swatted at the space where she heard his voice from, but missed, resulting in Jerome's laughter.

After leading her around for a while, Jerome seemed to be growing impatient. He couldn't go as fast as before. Therefore, he lifted Mara off the ground and ran with her, piggyback style, through what Mara assumed was the city. At some point, Jerome had given her his jacket, because suddenly Mara wasn't cold anymore. She wished she could see, but she promised Jerome she wouldn't look. Suddenly, Jerome came to a stop and let her down.

"Mara," He said slowly. "Open your eyes."

When Mara looked, she did not expect what she saw. She expected some type of arcade. She got an explosion of autumn colors. An orchard of deep reds and bright yellows, fiery oranges and soothing browns, colors everywhere you looked. Leaves littered the ground in a magical pattern, and the trees stretched higher than the sky. To the left was a path leading to a grove of pink-leaved trees. To the right were endless piles of colorful leaves, waiting to be jumped into. Behind her was a smiling Jerome, soaking everything in with bright blue eyes. They had a certain look to them, a peaceful look. Jerome was at peace. Seeing this put Mara at peace also.

"Jerome, I take it back. I love surprises." His grin widened as she said this, and he hugged her from behind. He fell back into the leaves, bringing Mara down with him. Amongst the leaves, against the cool orchard soil, Mara felt relaxed. She didn't need Jerome to explain why he brought her here; she could see it in his eyes. He loved this scenery. Who wouldn't? She felt Jerome kiss the top of her head and hug her tighter. As she melted into him, they both seemed to melt into the colors, blending with the peace, souls at absolute tranquility. One with the beauty.

**I hope it was as much fun reading as it was writing. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Part 2

**So, it's been a while since I posted Part 1, I was indecisive as to whether to continue or not. The decision is pretty obvious. Please enjoy the second, and final, piece to Changing Colors, otherwise known as the conclusion. Ignore the babbling, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own House of Anubis.**

**Part 2**

The next morning, Jerome looked extremely happy as he bounced into the dining room, snatching an apple out of Eddie's hands.

"Hey!" Eddie protested. "I was going to eat that."

Jerome just smirked at him. "Don't worry; I'll do it for you." Eddie just grumbled and reached for another apple as Alfie walked in with the daily paper.

"Hey, mate, let me take a look at that." Jerome said eagerly as Alfie threw it his direction. Jerome crossed one leg over the other and read the paper, giving it questioning looks to make Mara laugh, which he did. After a couple of minutes, his face fell, and he stormed out of the room.

Mara found Jerome glaring at the wall of his room as if it had killed his parents. The newspapers lied across his bed, all but one article ripped to shreds. Mara picked up the remaining article and skimmed it quickly. The headline said it all.

_Local Mall To Be Built On Orchard Site_

Mara walked over to Jerome and placed her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. When he turned around, Mara could see the hurt evident in his face. His pale complexion was tinted green, as if he was sick, and his blue eyes were bloodshot. He nearly collapsed into her arms, but knowing she wouldn't be able to hold him, he chose the bed instead. Mara lied next to him, her hand resting on his chest.

"They weren't supposed to find that place." Jerome barely croaked. Mara ran her hand through his hair.

"I know, Jerome, I know." He stared to speak again, but Mara silenced him, plunging the room back into sorrowful silence.

At some point, Mara had fallen asleep, because Jerome disappeared. It was about seven in the evening.

"Has anybody seen Jerome around?" Mara yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she entered the dining room.

"He left about half an hour ago," Eddie spoke up. "He said something about an orchard." Mara started to feel sick. She knew Jerome didn't feel so great about his sanctuary being destroyed, and she wasn't sure what he would do. One thing, however, was clear: Jerome would protest, and he would protest harshly.

"Didn't anyone try to stop him?" Mara exclaimed. She received blank faces in return. No one really saw the danger Jerome was about to get himself into but her, and Jerome. She grabbed her coat off the hook and rushed out the door into the crisp weather of an autumn night. She heard the others calling her back, but she paid no heed as she ran through the streets, slowly recognizing the path Jerome had led her through the day before.

Finally, Mara came to an intersection that she didn't recognize. Then, it hit her. This was the spot where Jerome had made her close her eyes. She didn't know the rest of the way. She cursed under her breath; she was so close to finding him. Slowly, she made her way back to the house. Upon arriving, her eyes were rimmed-red, and she didn't look anyone in the eye; she just made her way to bed. She knew Jerome wasn't here; otherwise he would be waiting for her, anxious to assure her that he was okay. Mara drifted off, but she kept her phone on high volume, in case Jerome decided to call.

The next morning, Mara woke up drenched in sweat. She had even been worrying in her sleep! She checked her phone, only to find it clear of notifications. No missed calls, no texts, no voice mails, no nothing. Dragging herself out of bed, she walked into the dining hall to see a crisp newspaper rolled up on the table, unread. At this point, Mara wanted nothing to do with newspapers, but she picked it up anyway. After flipping a few pages of unnecessary news, she saw a very familiar face. The article was about Jerome. Before even reading it, Mara felt her face grow hot as tears started to form. Jerome had gone through so much trouble to preserve the orchard. The picture portrayed the tall blonde sitting against a tree, chains around them both. His head was hanging down, and he wore a newly-tattered cloak. His hair was a mess atop his head, yet he wore a determined smirk.

"EDDIE!" Mara exclaimed. As soon as he stumbled down the stairs, Mara dragged him out the door, clutching the newspaper in her hand.

Finally locating the orchard, she found her boyfriend immediately. He looked like he hadn't eaten and he kept his head low. The bright yellow of the construction (or destruction, rather) machines contradicted the beauty of the orchard. One of the workers stood on top of his machine, and spoke through a megaphone.

"Ok, kid, we've asked you many times to move." Jerome just looked up and laughed. He sounded like he'd gone mad, which may have been fairly likely. The man, however, didn't sound amused. He turned to his fellow workers and said the words Mara had been dreading.

"Boys, tear it down."

"No!" Mara exclaimed. She attempted to run in the way, but Eddie grabbed her back. She pounded her fists against his chest, before realizing that she shouldn't have brought him.

The machine in front of the rest started up loudly, heading for the first tree in the bunch, the tree that Jerome was chained to. Jerome looked perfectly calm and collected, which scared Mara. She could feel the tears as they slid down her face, starting slow, but then becoming a salty stream. Looking up, she could see the worry in Eddie's eyes, although he tried to hide it. When the machine was about three inches away from Jerome, Mara watched in horror as he shut his eyes and hung his head. He was willing to die for this orchard, and these workers didn't even care! Two inches, yet Mara couldn't look away. Her eyes were fixed in horror. One inch, and then she heard it. A scream, loud and sharp, heard over the sound of the machines. The scream came from Jerome, one last cry of hope.

When the machine was about six centimeters away, it stopped. The noise quieted and the engine died. It just froze altogether. Jerome opened one eye, and then the other, a confused look spreading across his face. The worker slowly stepped down from his machine, his face covered in tears. He looked straight toward his boss.

"I can't do it," he choked out, despair written all over his words. He turned to Jerome "You're a brave kid, keep it up." After receiving a nod of approval from Jerome, he turned back to his boss.

"I quit."

His boss, the higher ranking worker who had yelled at Jerome didn't protest. He just turned to the rest of the workers.

"Does anybody else wish to join him, or would you like to be faithful to your job and tear down these trees?"

One by one, each worker removed his or her hard hat, shook hands with Jerome, and left the orchard site. The boss let out a long sigh before handing Jerome a piece of paper, shaking his hand, and leaving. Upon his departure, Jerome happily ripped up the paper and called Mara and Eddie over, who weren't aware that he knew of their presence.

"Jerome!" Mara exclaimed, running to him and hugging him through his chains.

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?" Jerome asked sarcastically, resulting in a fairly hard slap on the arm from Mara. Eddie, deciding he should say something, gestured to the orchard before speaking.

"All of this for an orchard, Jerry?" Eddie questioned. Jerome just shrugged.

"It's like a home, a sanctuary. Plus, it's beautiful nature. You can't just replace it with another shopping complex." He said this while Mara unchained him, for she knew where he would hide the key: his hair.

"Well, Jerry," Eddie stated. "You definitely taught me to appreciate nature. Now, let's see if we can get Amber to forgive you for destroying her chances of a shopping mall." They all laughed until Mara spoke up.

"Jerome, one more question." He looked down at her, urging her to continue.

"What was that paper you just ripped up?" He looked confused, and then realization dawned.

"Oh, the paper was the warrant for the demolition of the orchard." He smiled, and then spoke.

"Enough questions, let's go home." At that, they all took off slowly down the road, savoring the lasting weather of fall.

**Review!**


End file.
